In The Shadows
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: After the war our heroes find a mysterious woman in carbonite. What will Han Leia and Luke think of this new discovery.- on hiatus-
1. prologue

Prologue

They walked down the hall of the Jedi Temple. No one spoke, they knew what was going to happen. When they reached the door to the chamber they stopped. The man looks up at his former Padawan now Jedi master, and silently asked her if she was ready. The woman didn't answer. He took that as a yes. He opened the door. In the center of the room was a pit. And In the pit was a tube. A tube that would change their lives forever. Just as the woman was about to enter the pit a man walks into the room. His gaze transfixed on the woman. The man walks forward plants a kiss on her lips, whispers something in her ear then turns and leaves. The woman smiles. A sad smile, a smile of love. She slowly walks towards the pit. She stops turns and bows to her master. Then she walks into the pit. The master hits the button and watches as the process begins. As the large block of Carbon containing the Jedi raises from the pit, he says.

"Good luck, Master Skywalker"

From a distance you can hear the bells of a dead senator's funeral.


	2. chapter one

Chapter 1

 _26 years later_

Luke woke with a chill. So of course being the sensible man he is, he decided to get up and go for a walk. He got up got dressed and put on some shoes. Once he got to the door he thought maybe he should call Leia. But then he realized that Leia was probably with Han and she had probably turned her comm off. But anyways he set off into the night (It was really early morning but he wanted to be dramatic). He was letting the force guide him through the streets of Coruscant towards an unknown building.

It looked like a temple of some sorts but for all he knew it could be a giant bathroom. His force senses were guiding him to a room inside the temple/bathroom. At the door he found a sign that said 'Do or do not, there is no try' And that's when he knew his force senses had brought him to the Jedi Temple.

Luke opened the door to the temple. And was immediately swallowed by a cloud of dust. "Wow, Nobody has probably been here since the Old Old Republic,"

He said to absolutely no one. His force senses started acting up again, Or maybe he had to go to the bathroom, it was hard to tell with the force. At the end of the hall there was a door. Just a regular door but it had a sense of purpose. Like he had sensed that presence before. It was definitely force sensitive, And not tinted by the dark side. There was also a signature for a Kyro Crystal. The kind used in lightsabers, This person was a Jedi. And the only other Jedi that was known to survive the wars was well no one. Was this the last jedi?

Then the sensible side of him kicked in. He probably needed backup.

 _Leia, Leia can you hear me?_

 _Go away Luke I'm kinda busy sleeping… Han says go back to sleep_

 _If you're sleeping how can you be talking to me and know what Han is saying?_

 _I'm force sensitive Luke I hope you haven't forgotten that_

 _I haven't forgotten that dear sister It's just that it really doesn't make much sense._

 _We can move objects with our minds, sense people who we can't see and fight with glowing swords. And me knowing what my fiancé is thinking surprises you._

 _Yeah pretty much. But can you and telepathic dude get your hindquarters over here. It's kinda important_

 _How important?_

 _Like I might have found the last jedi_

 _Congrats Luke you finally figured out how mirrors work!_

Luke mentally slapped himself, It was a wonder that she had ever become a senator.

 _Like a Jedi from the old republic, one that was a general in the Clone Wars._

 _Fine but only if you say the magic word_

 _please?_

 _Fine but for future reference the magic word is Bantha. We'll be right over._

 _Leia, Who's this we thing?_

 _Han and I. We come as a set now._

 _I'm sure Han SOLO will be glad to hear that._

 _He should he wouldn't be marrying me otherwise._

About twenty minutes later and breathless Han and Leia came running up the steps. ``What took you so long,`` asked Luke. ``Because usually we`ll be right over means in less than five minutes. It took you twenty.``

``Yeah but I was really hungry and I get sarcastic when I'm tired and late when I'm hungry.`` Fine let`s just go in already I`m cold,`` said a very sleep deprived Han.

Together they walked into the dark temple.

 **Author 1 :Hello good people who are kind enough to read this. Yeah! I finished the first chapter. That`s always good. Anyways my laptop went weird and my apostrophes and quotation marks went all weird. Also the reason I didn`t mention the carbon frozen woman`s name is because it is supposed to lure you into the story and make you want to read more. Admit it you all wanted to know who she was or is. If there are any spelling mistakes that I missed it`s probably because I`m writing this just before 11:30pm, and I can't really english after 7pm. So that`s all I`ve got. Stay away from the dark side and and a nice day.**


End file.
